Escaping These White Walls
by RonSa
Summary: sequel to MomerathsOutgrabe28's "These White Walls" His entire reason for living was a figment of his imagination. And he was leaving him behind. sasunaru AU


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

I do not own "These White Walls"

"These White Walls" is by MomerathsOutgrabe28, who also beta'd this

This IS a sequel to "These White Walls," so I suggest you read that first

Escaping These White Walls

When the Walls Don't Talk Back

How long had it been since Sasuke started ignoring him? (Or was he ignoring Sasuke? Naruto didn't remember why they had fought.) It was impossible to tell time in this place with no windows. All Naruto had were these four white walls... and Sasuke. He wished he had a digital clock in here. HECK! He could do with any clock in here (except clocks that went "tic-tock." Those drove him insane). Naruto started giggling at the thought of a clock being the reason he was in here. Soon that giggling turned into full blown laughter.

"What's so funny?" Naruto heard. _Was that Sasuke? How could that be Sasuke? How COULDN'T that be Sasuke?_ Naruto looked around his room to find he had moved at some point into the bottom right corner of his little room. Sasuke, being the picky bastard that he was, would only talk to him when he sat in the bottom right corner.

"Like you care teme." It was a great comeback. No really, it was.

"Hn. I'll just leave you alone then." And Naruto would be alone. Sasuke's voice was the only voice he could hear anymore. He was the only one the drugs couldn't kill. Sasuke was invincible... so long as Naruto was in the bottom right corner. Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to escape here as long as he could hear Sasuke, but he wasn't sure if he could survive knowing he left him in that corner.

"Sasuke." The sound of his name was filled with too much desperation. He hated how weak he sounded right then. He hated even more that Sasuke didn't answer.

"Naruto," Suddenly Naruto could see Sasuke. He was on his knees, leaning forward, with a hand on the wall right above Naruto's shoulder. "Does my little fox boy feel lonely when I'm not here?" The lust in his eyes was so apparent. That smirk on his face made Naruto think he was about to be devoured. It made Naruto whimper slightly. "Say it. Say you need me."

"What makes you think I need a bastard like you?" It came out airy and not nearly as confident as he would have liked. He was starting to become hard. Sasuke was just too sexy when he became all demanding and -oh god - when he was possessive. But then, to Naruto's horror, footsteps could be heard in the hallway. Sasuke quickly left, leaving Naruto half hard in the corner. It'd be all right. He hadn't been in this corner in a while. However, no one opened his door. Sakura wasn't there to give him more pills. He just sat there waiting.

After a small eternity, Naruto heard the footsteps again. This time, they were retreating.

"Naruto, I'm going to go away in a little bit, but I swear I'll come back soon."

"Where are you going?"

There was a long pause before Sasuke answered. "I might be leaving here soon."

"You just told me you'd be leaving here soon."

"I mean forever."

Naruto couldn't respond. He just sat there. How could Sasuke leave him? Sasuke was stronger than any medication. Naruto tried to crawl deeper into the corner, hoping that the more of his body that was packed into the wall, the stronger Sasuke would be.

"I'm meeting some people now. I guess they want me to interact with the others." Sasuke sighed.

Naruto could hear some stirring as if Sasuke was really exiting out his ear, using it as a door, and leaving his mind. He was left there alone. He was without Sasuke. All he had was four white walls to look at and talk to. This time, they wouldn't talk back.

AN: WHOO! Sorry that was so short… and that the lemon was cut off. Don't worry though, future chapters should be longer… and more citrus-y. Hope you all still liked it and will follow the story. Don't forget to read MomerathsOutgrabe28's story.

BTW MomerathsOutgrabe28: THANK YOU SO MUCH allowing me to write this. I hope more than anyone you like this.


End file.
